This invention relates to structures and structural frames and is particularly, but not exclusively concerned with temporary, light structures such as may be employed for display purposes at exhibitions or in shops.
Known structures and structural frames for display purposes at exhibitions or in shops have the disadvantages of requiring considerable time, effort and skill to assemble and dismantle and of being expensive, particularly where dismantling involves destruction of the structure so that the latter can be used once only.